


Stardew Valley Oneshots (Headcanon Style)

by Repeat_png



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon-style Oneshots, Requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: A bunch of headcanon-styled oneshots for the bachelors and bachelorettes of stardew valley:)Requests are open!
Relationships: Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Hello! Welcome to a series that I think will be a lot of fun to write! I love the idea of a bunch of oneshots, but I always struggle with finishing them, so I think a bullet-point headcanon style will be the perfect way to get the ideas (and serotonin) out to you all! 

First! **An Important Note:**

 **•** I am much more comfortable writing the bachelors than I am the bachelorettes, but of course! I am open to them as well! I will give it my best to write them as best as possible:)

Second, the **Rules** :

1\. There will be NO writing of anything discriminatory/offensive and NO NSFW of minors! This is for the BACHELORS and BACHELORETTES only! (Though if I think the request is acceptable, I'm willing to do some undatable characters.) 

2\. I will do NSFW

And I think that about does it for now! The first chapter (just to get started off) is going to be a personal headcanon idea I really like and would love to see written more often. I'll try to include the bachelorettes as well! 

Have a good day :)


	2. Reacting to their S/O Coming Out As FTM Trans (Guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small CW/TW for mention of needles in this chapter! Nothing too in detail:)

**Alex:**

• Is really worried he's gonna say something wrong/mess something up. He jokingly tells you that if he ever does, to smack him. 

• He supports you all the way and does his best to find out more info on the transgender community and ways to help you through your transition and after. 

• Kind of awkward and stumble-y with your pronouns and preferences at first, but is determined to get it right. When he does, he's just as proud of himself as he is of you. 

• Makes it a point to compliment you in a more masculine way and invites you to workout with him. 

**Elliott:**

• Is a little surprised at first, but informs you that he had his suspicions. 

• Supports you entirely! Once he's alone he goes back through his pages and pages of writings and corrects any time he misgendered/deadnamed you. It takes him all night but the satisfaction he feels when he's finished is worth it. 

• Reads through tons of methods to help you with your binding, voice lowering exercises and testosterone shots. 

• If you don't like needles, he insists on doing the shots himself. If you don't mind doin it on your own, he's always nearby, usually watching with rapt attention. 

**Harvey:**

• Immediately goes off on excited tangents about being happy he's a doctor so that he can call in your hormones, manage your testosterone, witness the results, etc. He's so excited that he runs out of breath. It takes him a minute, but after he realizes he hasn't told you yet he gushes about how proud he is of you and how much he loves you. 

• Always observing you carefully for the smallest signs of pain/discomfort for any of your treatment. Is _adamant_ about caring for your well-being while wearing your binder and after top surgery (which he manages to find the best doctor in town - just so happens to be an ex-classmate of his!)

**Sam:**

• Kind of fumbles for a moment before asking hesitantly what your name is and your pronouns. 

• He's never done this before so he tries his absolute hardest to get everything right. 

• No hesitation when it comes to correcting people if they accidentally misgender/deadname you. If they do it intentionally well, he isn't very happy with them to say the least. 

• Loves to compliment you and give you that heart-fluttering feeling whenever he validates you in your masculinity. 

**Sebastian:**

• "Knew it." 

• Loves you unconditionally and tells you how proud he is to call you his boyfriend/S.O. 

• _Absolutely_ does his nails with you. He loves to match and it makes you really happy to know that if someone were to assume anything (which they usually don't - it's a small town, people gossip but they aren't assholes.) (Most of the time.) he would step in in an instant and correct them. 

• Tries to support you in every way possible, especially since he knows the little things matter a lot to you. 

• Sebastian's pretty comfortable with his masculinity. So much so that at times he'll wear more feminine outfits. A skirt he seen while visiting Zuzu City that he though looked really nice, a crop top when he's feeling confident and the weather's nice enough, whatever. By collateral, he literally doesn't care what you wear or want to look like as long as it's something _you_ want and are happy with both yourself and the results afterwards. You want some changes done? Not a problem! In fact, Sebastian was the one to give you your septum piercing (if you have/want one of course!)

**Shane:**

• He... honestly doesn't know what that means, at first. It isn't until you explain it to him that it clicks, and he gives you a warm smile. He's honestly shocked that you trust/love him enough to come out to him, especially about something so important to you. 

• He sometimes slips up with your pronouns/name but is always quick to correct himself, unusually mumbling something along the lines of "(Name), (Name). _His_ name is _(Name)._ "

• Is really interested in how the whole process works! He goes with you to all of your appointments with Harvey and listens intently as the Doctor explains things in a way that you both can understand, going into more detail when Shane doesn't quite get something. At one point, Shane even offers to help with your testosterone shots to which you agree. You watch with love and affection as Shane intently takes charge of the situation, following along with Harvey's guidance. By the time he's done he's a little shaky, but proud that he could be a part of the whole thing. 


End file.
